First Kiss
by MyRedeemerLives
Summary: Greg Sanders had a clear memory of his first kiss. There’s nothing different or unusual during that night. He never thought that he would be meeting the girl that would change his life in that very evening. GregSara.


**Author's Note: **Hello! I wrote this fic a long time ago and forgot where I placed it. Luckily I was able to find it and publish it. I dedicate this fic to all the _wonderful wonderful people who reviewed on my other fics_, you may know or not know who you guys are and to _all who ships the wonderful wonderful ship, Sandle_. Enjoy this one! And sorry for some of the mistakes you might spot in this fic. I dont have a Beta and I tried my best in writing -- well, rewriting this one. God Bless!

* * *

Greg Sanders had a clear memory of his first kiss. He was 13 and it was his cousin's annual costume party. He was dressed as Zorro complete with the mask, the sword and the cape. 

There's nothing different or unusual during that night. The moon was round like any other night, the party was going pretty well, like every other year and he sat there in the corner all by himself just like every other year.

He never thought that he would be meeting the girl that would change his life in that very evening.

He moved with the music his listening to while looking around. Nothing new was in sight _until _he saw _her_.

Across the room, a girl was sitting alone. She was wearing a crown and a mask so he assumed she was dressed like a princess. She did look like a princess. Could be _his_ princess.

He just found himself walking toward her. He couldn't feel his legs moving but he was definitely walking toward her, his heart beating faster and faster every second. He stood still in front of her. His mind, blank… not knowing what to say.

"uh… umm… err… we…" he stuttered. The girl didn't even notice her or look up.

He tapped her shoulder and she immediately looked at him and revealed a beautiful smile.

"Would… ummm… errr… da- da-" he stuttered again. He knew what he wanted to say but didn't know how to say it.

"Sure. I'd love to dance with you." She answered as if she was reading his mind.

She immediately stood up, held his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor.She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands around her waist. She smiled as he did so. They danced into the music. Greg felt the butterflies in his stomach.

She has everything Greg wanted in a girl. She laughed at his lame jokes, she had a certain smile and her voice is just… beautiful. Six songs had finished playing but they still continued to sway on the dance floor.

"I've never met anyone like you." He smiled.

"Really?" Even though she was wearing a pink blush on, it's still obvious that she instantly turned rosy pink.

"Yeah. You know-" he was cut off by the surprising ringing of her cell phone.

She apologized and answered it. "Okay. Yes." She kept her phone and looked back at Greg.

"I have to go." She walked away.

"Wait." Greg held her arm. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"No. We'll be going back home tomorrow at Chicago."

"When will I see you again?"

"I- I- I don't know."

Unpleased with her answer, he pulled her toward him and kissed her softly in the lips. She kissed him back. He could taste the strawberry lip gloss she had on. He broke the kiss and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"When will I see you again?"

"Soon." She broke free from his grasp and walked away but dropped something that Greg immediately noticed.

He picked it up. It was a necklace with a heart-shaped gold pendant.

He gazed at the necklace and started to cry. He didn't even know her name. How could he forgot to ask for her name? He buried his face in his hands and whispered.

"We'll meet again soon, my princess."

* * *

Years later, Greg Sanders, a CSI Level 1 sat in the break room gazing at his colleague, Sara Sidle. He had been having a crush on her for years but never got the guts to tell her. Nick, a coworker definitely knew his feelings for Sara and _his princess_ when Greg accidentally left his journal in his car. He eyed Greg carefully and noticed him gazing at Sara.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were to choose between Sara or your princess, which one would you choose?"

That's the question Greg never wanted to answer. Ever. His princess had always been in his heart. He had waited for her. He liked a lot of girls during high school and college. He dated some but it didn't go further than that. No one can replace his princess but when he met Sara some things were changed. But if he had to choose, he wouldn't.

"Well?" Nick asked. Greg in the other hand was rather annoyed.

"I don't know." Irritated, he stood up and made his way to the locker room.

He opened his locker and stretched out his hand in the back of his locker. He reached for the necklace and gave it a tight squeeze. This had been a habit for him.

"Greg?"

He jumped, surprised from the voice behind him. He immediately closed his fist, hiding the necklace in his hand and closed his locker with a slam.

"You okay?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Well, no." He couldn't lie to Sara. They had been best friends for years and they know everything about each other. Well… almost everything.

"I just remembered somebody." He continued.

"Who?"

"A girl."

"Really?" Sara sat down on one of the benches, getting interested in the topic. She asked Greg to sit down beside her. He did so.

"Is she as special girl?"

"Very special." Sara smiled.

"Can you tell me something about this very special girl?"

"Well… it's kind of a secret."

"Oh." she sounded disappointed.

Greg stood up. He didn't want to see Sara looked disappointed. He couldn't tell her. He walked toward the door quite in a hurry and felt the necklace drop from his hands. He tried to pick it up but Sara was faster and took hold of the jewelry and eyed it carefully.

"Greg, where did you get this?" Greg looked at her.

She help up the necklace that wrapped around her hand. She looked back at Greg.

"Greg, this is my long lost necklace."

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to tell me what you think. Oh and someone asked me about how to multiply big numbers mentally, well it was just squaring numbers ending with 5. My Algebra teacher taught us a neat trick This is really hard for me to explain. Sorry if it is confusing. If it is, just forget about it and sorry. 

For example, "25 squared". Just place 25 in the end because that's 5 squared then multiply the remaining number, 2 by the sum of the number and 1. The number is 2, add 1, the answer is 3 then multiply it by 2 (the original number). The answer is 625. Let's try 35. place 25 in the end then 3 times 4 (because 3 plus 1 is equal to 4). The answer is 1225. Well, here you go. Tehee! Sorry if it's quite confusing.


End file.
